The Shattered Hearts
by Zeltias
Summary: Hi all! I finally decided to make another story after forgetting about this site XD It's about a girl called Sara, who's just like me, who is warped into Kingdom hearts. Except it's not cliche! She's evil and turns Sora xD Isn't that kind of her? R&R plz
1. And the story begins

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom hearts, but I do own my own character, Sara D

Character

Hi! I'm having a go at making another storyP This one is better because the worlds are different and there are a ton more, and the remaining one's will be more interesting and longerXD Um, and also this is me in a video game. But I'm not giving out my name, and I made myself with different hair because I think blonde hair pwns P So Sara's exactly acting how I'd act

' ' – is for thinking

" " – is for speaking

Sara sat down with her eye's glued unmoving to the T.V, completely devoted to stay there a watch until the old Kingdom Hearts started working. She, Sara Williams, had finally manage to buy her own PS 2, and had managed to buy a cheap as second hand Kingdom hearts off trade-me, enabling her to be able to play it after weeks of waiting after becoming hooked from playing her rental game for hours at her cousins and friends and finally clopping it.

Sara smiled as he brushed her hair away from her face so she could look at the Television better, when the screen began to flicker and spark, and began to turn white. Very white. Very, very white. 'Is the light meant to fill up the whole room?' Sara questioned herself in her head as she flung her arms over her head for protection and clenched her eye's shut…

When Sara opened my eye's, she found herself lying on her back staring at the sky, a soft breeze slowly picking up the waves that tossed and turned her around away from the sunlight patch of sea she was resting in… 'Wait a minute? Sea? WTF! AHH! I'M DROWNING!'

"OH MY GOD! I'M DROWNING! HELP!" Sara screamed as the thought connected itself with her head as she started to thrash around and fall deeper into the sea. It was then she noticed she was only knee deep in water. Blushing Sara pulled herself up and wiped water off her clothes.

Glancing upwards she noticed something, dotted along the shoe where a couple of teenagers fighting next a Warf. One of them was attacking the other with a ball, and the other retaliated with a skipping rope. WTF? Who the heck fights with a bouncy ball and skipping rope. It was then Sara realised where she was. In the game. HECK YEAH!

Sara yelled as she ran through the water, catching the attention of the two teenagers as well as a weird look. Smiling Sara lunged out of the water and onto the sand, grinning as she started to wave madly. It was then they decided to run away as fast as they could while screaming. "Aw man!" Sara muttered has she brushed her sopping hair out of her eye's as she scanned the beach for any sign of living breathing things to shout out.

Sara sighed as she dragged her feet over the soft piles of sand, as she lifted her face up to see another face staring back. The figure stumbled back and screamed "MUMMY!", as Sara stumbled back and screamed "KETCHUP!"

Blinking in confusion it looked up to be… SORA! 'Omg, his hair is even more spiky in real life!' Sara thought as she lifted her hand up and prodded his hair, earning a loud "HEY!"

Ignoring the shout Sara prodded it again, and proceeded to give it a huge tug, causing a very loud petrified scream to fill the whole beach. "DUDE! How do you make it so spiky? You must spend sooo much money on hair products, eh?" Sara laughed as he backed away slowly.

"Um… HEY! I do not! Everybody disses my hair!" Sora shouted in an annoyed voice, "Um… Who are you anyway?"

"Sara! Nice to meet you, and you are?" Sara questioned politely, knowing in her mind that if she screamed how she knew him it would stuff up the whole plot. Pity da fool who messes wid da plot D

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you too Sara!" Sora said stupidly, with his 100 copyrighted idiotic grin on his face as he shook Sara's hand, "How did you get here? I've never seen you before in the village!"

Sara made a look of confusion cross her face. "I don't know… I can't remember anything but a bright light and then I woke up in the sea!" Sara lied, and it worked. Sora fell for it.

"OMG? Really? That happened with Kairi as well! I'll tell you about her while we go to the village!" Sora said as he began to tell the story…

Weeks had passed since Sara had came into the Game, and in that time Sara had befriended all the people in the village and had found refuge in an old wooden hut. Sara had just started getting into the fighting spirit, choosing to fight with her fists, as she found her strength suddenly ten times better than before.

Sara had quickly found the Secret place, and spent most of her days hanging out with everyone else around there. It seemed to be a completely normal day, the sun was shining down onto the island like always, without a cloud in the sky, but it was the day of the storm.

Sara knew when she had just finished fighting Sora, managing to win in the nick of time when he was distracted by Kairi calling for him to come and help build the ship and gather supply's.

"We're making a ship to get off the island!" Kairi happily told Sara, "You know Sara, you really should come too! It would be really fun and you might find your home!" Sara agreed without hesitation and went straight to catching fish and shaking coconuts off trees.

The day seemed to slip away like water running through Sara's fingertips, and before long gray clouds had taken over the sky and the sea was rough and uncontrollable. "Um… Guys, maybe we should wait till tomorrow to go out to sea…" Kairi had said much to the delight of the others.

Sara buried herself under layers of blankets, her eye's clenched shut as she drifted into an uneasy sleep…

"Where there is light there is specks darkness, and where there is darkness there a flecks of lights…" A distant voice whispered, as Sara fell through pane's of stained glass, until she slowed down and landed on one, with a picture of Cinderella in her ball gown dancing with the prince.

Looking around Sara sighted many objects, one a halo, surrounded by a surreal golden light, another the complete opposite, a twisted black crown, what the colourful shadows of stained light refused to touch, and the last one was a locket, laying open displaying pictures of friends and family, simple yet warming to the heart.

Smiling Sara walked up to the locket, gazing down into the depths, losing herself in memories of old times, her heart filling up with a warm glow, barely hearing the voice, that was almost washed away by a train of thoughts.

"The locket… A sign of true Friendship and courage, charisma and kindness, is this the power you choose?" Sara's head snapped back, and she dropped the locket as though it was a hot iron. "HELL NO!" Sara screamed, storming over to the halo. When Sara picked it up, light spread through her body, her scabs turning to skin, her blisters merged into soft skin and her cuts and bruises faded away. Sara's tiredness turned into energy, and her frown turned into a grin.

"The angel's halo… Light and purity, healing and defence, is this the power you choose?" The voice said. Sara glanced down as though considering, before placing down again.

"I haven't seen the other thing…" Sara whispering, twirling around to run towards the crown, to see what wonders it held, as soon as it fell into Sara's hand's, a surge of power rushed through her veins, and her eye's glinted as she lifted it up, it's misshapen frame curving around her fingers.

"The shadow's crown… Darkness and power, strength and brutality, is this the power you choose?"

"HECK YEAH!"

The scenery faded away. "What would you like to give up in exchange?" The voice hissed as Sara fell endlessly down into the darkness.

"The gay locket!" Sara replied breathlessly, as she landed on another platform, stained glass showing a picture of Ariel swimming off with her fish friends, a pair of hard leather gloves on her hand, with there knuckles covered in silver. A crate lay in front of her. Smirking Sara slammed her fist into the crate, causing a shadow to fall out.

Sara kicked it into the wall with her boots, now with silver bottoms, causing it to shatter into nothing. The voice went on into a lecture of darkness and light, and a massive heartless appeared and battled with Sara. In the end, darkness covered around her and pulled her down, leaving her to spiral endlessly down into a never-ending darkness…

When Sara opened her eye's again, she wasn't awaken by the morning light or bird chirp, she was woken by petrified screams piercing the air, and the slow darkness crawling up the sand like an endless shadow, only eerie yellow eye's that glowed like street lights provided light.

Sara screamed too, as she leapt off her tiny wooden bed and smashed a hole in a rotten piece of wood in the wall, only to have heartless flow in endlessly through that hole, until they had surrounded her, leaving her no exit to flee too. Sara backed up into the wall, staring at the growing blackness engulfing her hut.

There was only one thing to do… "OMG!" Sara cried, pointing up to a random area in the non-heartless covered area on the roof. That caused the desired affect, the heartless's lamp like eye's shifted to the ceiling in confusion, and Sara sprinted away, screaming out "MADE YA LOOK!"

That wasn't very smart. With an angry roar, the heartless smashed through the hut like a tidal wave, groups of them reaching out like shadowy tentacles, scratching Sara's legs, and sinking teeth into exposed skin. Sara blinked back tears as she ran faster, until finally she run smack bang into Sora.

"HOLY CHEESE!" They screamed in unity. "OWE ME A COKE!" Sara screamed, before grabbing Sora by his hand and dragging him across the sand and over to the wharf, where a growing pool of darkness was flowing around Riku.

"Riku!" Sora cried, running towards the puddle of shadows. Without looking up, Riku started to sink downwards, his hand outstretched. Sora and Sara lunged to grab his hand, but he sunk down before they could reach him

In his place stood a massive heartless, which all the others swarmed over and merged with. Sora paled, but Sara knowingly waited, and a flash brightened the sky as the keyblade appeared in Sora's hand, and Sara's gloves appeared on hers, as a voice whispered "Charmer…" in her head.

For a moment Sara gasped in shock, before remembering her dream. Clenching her fists, she lunged onto the beast's hand and wrapped her legs around it's fingers. 'You can't do that in the game…' Sara though as she motioned for Sora to climb up, then proceeded to punch the hand as hard as she could without stopping. Another thing you couldn't do in the game.

As Sora and Sara bashed the hand, the Shadow became more and more annoyed until it threw them off, and exploded, sending darkness everywhere, creating a swirling porthole that the two teens tumbled into.

When Sara opened her eye's, she didn't notice any difference, as she was lying face first in a rubbish tin. "Arg! Uncleanliness!" She yelled, but her cries were muffled. "Omg. I'm bored!" She muttered as she swung her legs over the rubbish bin and flipped out. Placing a hand on her hip, see looked into the window by her. Sighing, she brushed rubbish from here hair before grinning at her reflection. So from now on, this is what she'd look like in the game. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a high plait that ended at her hips, and she was wearing light khaki shorts and a white tank top lined with green. Her two grey-blue eye's seemed to shimmer. Her glove's and boot's from her dreams where now clinging tightly to her skin "Isn't it wonderful how in video game's you always look FLAWLESS?" She shouted in a happy voice, turning around and skipping out of the alley way, receiving many odd stare's. Sara glared back before turning and whistling as she jumped up on a roof.

Smiling she remembered the heartless. She couldn't help it. They were so cute. "I'm so _special _and _unique_" Sara giggled, letting herself fall onto her back. Laughing she looked up at the star's. As one began to blink and flicker out, she frowned. Standing up, she clenched her fists. Where were they? Sighing she jumped back down. "Give me a look at that keyblade…" She heard a voice say. Her eye's widened as she heard Squall get out his gun blade. "They were here all the time!" Sara cried, before spinning around and skidding down another ledge. "Die!"

As the word's left her mouth, Squall turned with a look of utter confusion passed his face, before receiving a kick in the stomach. Sora looked up before grinning. "SARA!" He yelled, swinging the keyblade around before hitting Squall over the head with it, causing him to fall unconscious. "Come on! Let's go!" Hissed Sara, remembering Yuffie.

Grabbing his hand, she ran off towards a café, pulling him inside. Sora stared wide-eyed "Sora. Okay. You realise about the heartless right?" She questioned. "Well, yea-" Sora started. "Those people… don't you think they might be with them! Listen to me Sora, don't ever trust them! They'll lie to you! And that guy in the shop- Cid. I bet he's evil too! This whole town tried to steal our friends away! Why the hell should we help them? It's all their fault!" Yelled Sara. Sora blinked. "Your right!" He exclaimed.

Sara smiled. Yeah. She was evil. She just screwed the plot. She wanted to try things a little differently. "Come on, Sora. We need to get out of here. Pretend your on their side… Then let's see how they like their friends vanishing." Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the counter. "Now that that's over… Miss, can I please have a scone with jam, some of that mud cake and a side of cream?"

Go evil peeps P Please review, over wise I think nobody's reading my story and I'll quit xD

Thanks!


	2. Evil Little Dragons

Me: No, I don't own Kingdom hearts, but I do own my very own _special_ character, Sara, and the amazing KERISAKU!

Kerisaku: I'm back and I RULE!

Sora: What about me TT

Sara: I hate you even more now, Keri

Kerisaku: It's okay to be jealous, most people are!

Sora: I DON'T WANNA BE IGNORED NO MORE!

Kerisaku and Sara: SHUT UP

Sora: That's it! I'm taking your candy stash

Sara: -gets out AK47-

Kerisaku: -Tranforms-

Sora: OH MY GOD HELP!

Me: Er… Sorry for taking long, my story got deleted and I just started high school and turned 13. Be sure to review!

As Sara wiped the last specks of cream off her face, she seriously looked up at Sora who was shoving marshmallows in his mouth. "These are so yummy!" He said through a mouthful of them. "I know " Sara giggled, glancing at the ceiling. Those two had obviously had too much sugar.

"So anyway. Back to plan." Sara announced, standing up and pulling a reluctant Sora two his feet. "We'll have candy later, Sora. So. I say we walk to the third district, remember Sora, never find yourself trusting or believing them."

As she pushed open the door, she noticed two yellow eye's following her from the corner of her eye's. Smiling she waved before skipping off into the street. She was sure the heartless gave her an odd stare before slinking away. At long last they arrived at the district, in time to see Donald and Goofy scampering across the stony path. "Follow me!" Whispering Sara, leaping down into a bush, before peering out at them. "They… They see so… evil to me!" She cried, forcing tears into her eye's. "Sora… I miss our island!" She let out a false quiet wail.

From behind her, she heard Sora let out a sniff. "I know… We'll make them pay!" Sara smirked. This was so fun. Suddenly a loud bang interrupted her thoughts, as the first boss arrived

"What's that!" Donald exclaimed, holding his staff out as if it could ward the heartless away. Snickering, Sara nestled in the bushes and started to relax, before a large metal foot stamped and flung Sora and Sara in the air. "Hey! Where did you come from! Help us!" Donald shouted, jumping up and down. Sara suddenly felt the urge to kick him. Resisting the temptation, she jumped up and hit heartless in the face, before leaping inside, intending to poke it's eyes. As she entered, her sight faded as she blindly stumbled around. With a cry, Sara slid out and fell onto the ground, hurting her back.

"Guttered…" She mumbled, jumping up before letting a blast of darkness fly out of her hand, creating a creature that some-what resembled a heartless, but it was antenna-less, taller and had red eye's. Smiling smugly she shot out more beams, creating more of them. "Attack!" She yelled, pointing at the heartless. At once they let massive claws unfold, before flying up and covering the heartless.

Before long, the heartless fell apart with a clang, leaving two cheering teenagers. As the lost soul rose to the sky, the crystalline blue heart began to shudder, before shattering and flying towards Sara, dissolving into her skin. A surge of power rushed through her as the strands of aqua connected with her skin.

For a moment Donald and Goofy looked shocked, before Donald started shouting. "Did you see that! She's evil! EVIL!" before adding "And he has the keyblade." Sara rolled her eye's before letting a tear roll down her check. "It's not my fault I was born like this… All I want is some friends." Adding a tremble, she stared hopelessly and blankly ahead. Goofy glared (he can glare? HOLY CHEESE!) at Donald.

"Gawrsh, you could have been nicer, Donald." He hissed, shoving the duck. "Anyway. She's with the keyblade master! Of course she's good!" Sara and Sora snickered. "Why don't you come with us!"

Sara rolled her eye's. 'Stupid oaf' she though. Frowning she looked up. "Really? We're looking for our friends. They're… lost."

"Sure! But our gummi ship only runs on happy face's! Be sure to smile!" Sora and Sara glanced at each other before smiling falsely. Beaming Goofy shook their hands. "Welcome aboard! I'm Goofy, that's Donald." Sara rolled her eye's at the corniness of his previous words, before nudging Sora. "Um… So when are we leaving?" Sora asked.

"Oh, please spend a day with us, it'd be so nice!" A voice said from behind them. Turning around they saw Aerith, who was smiling. Sara flinched. She didn't have time for this annoying girl. "Come on! I'm sure you'll be best friends with Yuffie!" She squealed, grabbing their hands and dragging them off without waiting for an answer, and from behind them, Sara swore she heard Donald laughing

"I'm glad we finally left that festering hell hole." Hissed Sara as she glanced down at the world falling behind them. "I really hope they die." Glaring at the planet she crossed her arms and turned around. Sora sweat-dropped as Sara gazed down at another planet. "Hmm. Let's land there!" She declared, turning to Donald. "Oi! Duck-boy! Land there."

Donald twitched before Goofy loomed over him. Grumbling, he began to descend, trying to ignore the giggle's coming from behind him. Donald stopped hovering over a grassless field, a fiendish grin on his face. "Um, hello Ducky. It's time to _land_." Sara yelled.

"Nuh-uh. You gotta JUMP down!" He hissed, pressing a button labeled. 'DROP LUGGAGE!'. At that point Sora and Sara were standing on a red marked area. You can guess what happened next. As the pair floated gracelessly down from a high height, they both looked up and shouted the same thing "WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, AND ROAST YOU FOR DINNER DUCK BOY!"

Sara wiped away the beads of sweat from her forehead, glaring at the small, almost non-existent smudge of a camp in the distance. "I'm gonna kill him for this when I find him. He ruined our plan. How are we supposed to steal the ship from down here?" Sara hissed, stamping her foot and succeeding in bruising herself on the hard, unforgiving ground of the wasteland around her.

"I'm thirsty, tired and hungry. I'm so worried about everyone, Sara. Where are they? What if the heartless got them?" Sora asked, his voice laced with sadness. Sara just shook her head softly, letting free strands of hair fly over her face. As she brushed her bangs away, she noticed something. "Oh my gosh! Sora! Look!"

The small blur in the horizon had evolved into a large camp that seems only a few kilometers away, and after that a city was looming over the wastelands. "Civilization!  
Sora screamed, a smile breaking out on his face. At that moment there strength seemed to be renewed.

Laughing like little children, they raced each other the whole way to the camp, arriving with high-spirits and smiles plastering on there face. But soon all of that was about to change. As soon as they stepped onto the unnaturally colored ground they knew something was wrong. And as soon as they receiving glances filled with pity from gaunt face's of beggar's lying on the hard lump ground they knew something was wrong. And as a dragon winged young woman appeared glaring at them with steely gray eye's and an extended sword, they knew something was DEFINITELY wrong.

General Kerisaku (SHE'S BACK!) glared callously at the same old metal wall of her room, tapping her foot impatiently onto steely ground. She was sick of it. The whole stinking smelly citadel. Every single day she was surrounded by unfamiliar technology that smelt of oil and every night she couldn't sleep in result of the clang of metal as soon as any idiot took one step. And they didn't even serve French fries. That was just so low and evil, even for them.

Why out of all the generals was she chose to oversee the 'grand' capital city of Illera in case of revolts? All the stupid peasants, slaves, beggars and citizens of very building wouldn't dare even think of insulting a guard in fear of the summoning of the new power the noble's had harnessed, the strange creature's called heartless. Even before they had the new powers they still were scared, and only a stupid bunch of rebels called The Tornado Team. Ever since they had the heartless alliance, they had quieted down. 'Good.' She thought with a smirk. 'Its about time those homeless fools left us alone.'

With a sigh she walked towards her mirror, flinching at the clang of steel as she walked. She glared at the mirror in disgust. She was in her battle uniform, and in her point of view it absolutely screamed "GOTH HO!". It was almost pitch black apart from the heartless sign imprinted on it, and it was dress like and ended with long strips of tattered black and purple materiel that ended at her knees. Then came the black stiletto heels. Now they were good for an emergency stab weapon xD The gloves were, surprise, surprise, black, and were extremely uncomfortable and sweaty. At her side was a black sword holder, and her purple and black jewel sword. Her lips were painted dark purple, no matter who much she protested she didn't like makeup. Even her bright sky blue hair was tied up with a black heartless marked hair tie, and through strands that managed to escape there were heartless earrings. Man, she was sure that the design office people had something against her.

Her hair almost was touching the greasy ground, and went straight past her dragon like wings. Yep. She had dragon wings. And they were so awesome they almost beat whipped cream. ALMOST. They were dark purple and as strong as ever. Kerisaku smiled, a rare thing for her to do. She had being gaining so much experience and power from the heartless she had almost mastered her special ability: transforming into a dark dragon.

Kerisaku groaned inwardly. There was NOTHING to do in the boring city of Illera. She missed her old rustic town more than ever now. Nothing to do… Boring... Na-da… Empty plate… Then all of a sudden, the boss spoke over the intercom. "Kerisaku! There's intruders at NA54! It could be Team Tornado! We need help!"

And she knew that it wouldn't be boring anymore

Oh my gosh! Sorry for taking so long! I got excellence on my two assignments for English :) Will Kerisaku attack Sora and Sara with her stiletto heels and make them cook chips for her? What exactly is team tornado? And what about Donald and Goofy? What's going on with them? Review and I'll make the chappie ASAP!


End file.
